My Song
by Meredith Liv
Summary: Lagu ini, lagu yang menemaniku dalam perjalananku mendapatkan cinta, mendapatkanmu. It's HunHan! GS! Mind to RnR? Thanks.
1. Prolog

My Song

Hunhan's fanfic by Meredith Liv

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku Luhan. Gadis dengan poni depan dan rambut lurus yang panjang berwarna coklat tua dengan badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Yang selalu memperhatikan dan mengagumi seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan postur tubuh tinggi atletis bernama Oh Sehun.

Jika di ingat lagi, sudah lebih dari 3 tahun aku selalu memperhatikannya. Mengetahui hal-hal detail tentang dirinya, seperti nilai-nilai ulangannya, jadwal lesnya, makanan kesukaannya, bahkan aku juga selalu mengecek situs internet yang meramalkan hari baiknya.

Lucu memang saat kau mengejar cinta pertama. Dipenuhi teriakan childish dan air mata berlebihan disana-sini. Dan aku juga merasakannya. Mengejar cinta pertamaku.

Pria itu, Sehun.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Halo.

Hehe.

Author bakal bikin ff ini karna otak author udh bundet sama The King Of The War. Maaf ya, tp aku usahain buat terus nulis ff itu kok.

Nah, berhubung author adalah YG STAND, ada ide terlintas di otak author. Mungkin para YG STAND yang lain juga menangkap ada ide author ini, MUNGKIN.

Di chap selanjutnya author bakal jelasin kalo mungkin chap yg lain memang bukan terinspirasi, melainkan memang author sengaja membuatnya sama. Bukan berarti memplagiat ya. Tapi hanya menulisnya ulang dengan sumber yang jelas. SUMPAH author gaada niat ngeplagiat :/

Gimana prolognya? Kalo emng banyak respon suka, bakal author lanjutin, hehe. Silakan komen atau saran pada kotak review kak. Kritik dan saran sangat berharga untuk membuat suatu karya yang lebih baik lagi.

Terimakasih.


	2. 200 persen

My Song

Hunhan's fanfic by Meredith Liv

.

.

.

No Plagiat, please?

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ku dekati cermin besar itu, menatap pantulan diriku yang tercetak di cermin kemudian menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan. Mata sipit yang mirip mata se-ekor rusa berwarna coklat muda milikku terlihat serasi dengan hidung mancung, bibir tipis serta rambut lurus panjangku yang berponi dan berwarna coklat tua ke hitam-hitaman.

Ku pakai dasi panjang ramping berwarna abu-abu muda ini dengan perlahan, menyeimbangkan arahnya kekanan lalu kekiri, membenarkan bentuk sebuah pola yang hampir seperti segitiga itu lalu menatap diriku sesaat dan beranjak dari sana.

Menuju sekolah.

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari halaman rumah dan menuju bus stop yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Mendongakkan kepalaku sembari menikmati pagi yang cerah ini dengan damai.

Aku bukanlah seorang anak yang memiliki orang tua berpenghasilan rendah, asal kau tahu.

Namaku Xi Luhan, anak dari seorang direktur utama merk mobil terkenal di Korea Selatan. Aku termasuk anak yang selalu di manja oleh kedua orang tuaku, dan aku menyukainya. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini, aku selalu menolak jika diantar dengan supir pribadi atau bahkan ayahku sendiri. Asalannya hanya satu.

Agar bertemu dengan 'dia'

Kulirik jam tangan putih dengan merk yang cukup terkenal di tangan kiriku; memastikan bahwa aku tidak ketinggalan bus dengan rute yang sama seperti dirinya. Kutatap jalanan sepi ini sambil menggertukkan sol sepatuku ke aspal hitam ini, menyipitkan mata dan menangkap siluet sesosok lelaki tinggi berambut hitam memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang kupakai saat ini.

Dia, lelaki itu, Oh Sehun.

Lelaki yang sudah aku kagumi sejak awal sekolah menengah pertama. Seseorang yang selalu membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh yang selalu membuncah seperti makhluk yang ingin keluar dari sarangnya setiap kali diriku berdekatan dengannya.

Dia orang yang sangat pintar baik dalam bidang akademik maupun olahraga. Tak pernah mendapat nilai c dalam mata pelajaran apapun, ia memang sangat - sangat pintar. Aku saja sampai harus belajar mati-matian agar diterima di sekolah menengah atas yang sama dengannya. Yah, perjuangan memang selalu begini, kan?

Ku percepat langkah kakiku mendekatinya; meliriknya sesaat lalu tersenyum samar kearahnya. Memberikan jarak beberapa meter di sebelahnya agar ia tak merasa curiga denganku. Sesekali aku mencoba mencuri pandang kearahnya, menatap mata elang miliknya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ikut merasakan apa yang kurasa. Bahagia ini menyebabkan bibir tipis milikku melengkung memamerkan gigi yang berada di dalamnya.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku kearahnya dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya juga ikut menoleh ke arahku. Saling berpandangan dalam diam. Menyadari ke canggungan ini, aku buru - buru membuang tatapan ke arah lain; menghindarinya. Mendekatkan smartphone putih kesayangku menuju arah bibirku untuk menutupi sebuah senyuman yang saat ini tengah tercetak di bibirku.

Menyadari ia sudah tak lagi memandangku, ku geserkan tubuhku ke arah kanan, mendekatinya. Kurasa ia tak menyadari pergerakanku, aku harus mengambil kesempatan!

Geser, geser, geser, dan tada! Disinilah aku sekarang. Di samping sesosok lelaki yang telah aku kagumi sejak 5 tahun ini. Kulirik wajahnya kemudian bahunya. Sial. Tinggiku ternyata tak lebih dari kupingnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan terlihat sebuah bus berhenti di hadapan kami. Ku lihat dia masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam bus, meninggalkanku sendirian di bus stop ini. Ku tarik nafasku dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam kendaraan besar ber-roda 8 itu dengan sikap yang ku buat se-elegan mungkin.

Ku dudukan diriku di kursi panjang berwarna merah itu; sederet dengan Sehun. Ku dekatkan diriku menuju jendela yang terbuka di sisi kanan bangku ku. Setiap hari bus ini memang selalu sepi, jadi aku bisa leluasa mencuri pandang ke arahnya lalu menenggelamkan kepalaku ke arah siku karna tubuhku khususnya bagian pipi, selalu menciptakan warna merah yang amat ketara.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan kesunyian di sekitarku. Aku bosan, sangat bosan. Ku pandangi Sehun yang kini tengah membaca sebuah comic yang kuyakini itu adalah buku comic Conan edisi terbaru.

'Tampan sekali' gumamku.

Wajahnya sangat tampan. Hidung mancung, bibir tipis dengan gigi gingsul dan senyum yang menawan membuatku terpana melihatnya. Mungkin benar kata Lee hi, Sehun memang malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi.

.

.

.

.

Bus kami sudah sampai di tempat yang seharusnya, sekolah. Ku tolehkan kepalaku menghadap Sehun, melihatnya berdiri dan berjalan santai keluar dari bus. Lagi-lagi Sehun meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu. Aku beranjak dari sana; mengikutinya yang keluar bus dan menurunkan diriku lalu berjalan pergi menuju kelas.

Melewati lorong sekolah yang terlihat mewah dengan murid-murid yang memakai perlengkapan dengan brand yang bisa dibilang itu bukanlan produk sembarangan. Ku masuki ruangan kelasku dan memilih kursi paling belakang; tepat di samping Lee hi.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?" tanya Lee hi yang saat ini tengah menatapku dengan heran.

"Aku satu bus lagi dengan seorang malaikat," Ucapku lalu menopang dagu dengan tangan, tersenyum bagai orang gila lalu menghadap kearah papan tulis.

"Oh Tuhan, jangan lagi," ucap Lee hi lalu memasang earphone pink miliknya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berdering sedari tadi, ku tatap jalanan depan sekolah dengan bosan. Yang melintas disana hanyalah mobil, mobil, dan mobil. Mobil jemputan, mobil yang hanya sekedar melintas di sana, bahkan mobil yang dibawa siswa sekolah ini untuk pulang pergi menuju sekolah. Ini sangat membosankan, sungguh. Ku tarik nafasku dalam lalu bersandar pada tembok putih di belakangku.

'Dimana dia?' batinku lalu mengedarkan pandanganku menusuri area sekolah yang belum terlalu sepi ini. Kau tau apa yang sedang kulakukan? Hmm coba kau tebak terlebih dahulu.

Menunggu supir? Bukan. Menunggu Lee hi? Hampir tepat. Menunggu Sehun? YAK! Itu jawabannya. Ku telusuri pandanganku mengelilingi area ini, dan tak ada tanda-tanda dari bocah itu, Sehun.

Kau tau mengapa aku menunggunya pulang? Karna hari ini adalah hari Selasa, hari yang ku pastikan bahwa Sehun akan pergi ke toko buku. Dan yah jujur saja, aku mengikutinya. Mungkin tingkahku keterlaluan untuk seseorang yang di kategorikan sebagai 'penggemar rahasia', tapi aku benar - benar tak dapat menahannya.

Ku lihat siluet tinggi berjalan pelan ke arah yang sama denganku, ku sipitkan mataku dan mempertajam pandanganku, dan tiba – tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Siluet itu adalah Sehun! Kakiku berlari sedikit kencang dengan langkah yang kubuat sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara. Aku tidak ingin tertangkap basah, tentu saja.

'Dia cepat sekali' batinku.

Ku percepat gerakan kakiku mengikutinya, berlari kearah gang yang tak ku kenal hanya untuk bersembunyi darinya. Aku tak ambil pusing dengan tatapan aneh orang – orang di sekitarku, aku memang sedang mengikuti seseorang.

Ku intip Sehun melalui gang kecil ini dan melihatnya memasuki toko buku langganannya. Ku rapikan baju dan rambutku terlebih dahulu, berjalan dengan anggun menyeberang jalan lalu memasuki toko buku itu dengan hati-hati.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru ruangan. Mencari sosok menyebalkan yang sangat ku kagumi itu. Berjalan pelan melewati beberapa rak buku dan berjalan ke arah tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua; menuju tempat kesukaannya untuk membaca dan mencari buku.

Ku lesakkan diriku ke arah rak - rak buku tinggi yang memiliki sedikit celah dari buku - buku yang tersusun tidak terlalu rapi itu. Dengan tubuhku yang dikatakan tidak tinggi ini , aku harus berusaha mengintip aktifitasnya dalam mencari buku. Ini sangat melelahkan.

Aku tau saat ini aku bagai orang gila yang sedang kabur dari rumah sakit dan menghindari suster rumah sakitku. Sekali lagi, aku tidak peduli karna memang aku sedang memata - matai seseorang. Ku tuntun badanku menuju meja dan kursi yang memang disediakan disini, mengeluarkan ponsel dan memencet tombol dengan gambar kamera di tengahnya.

Ku pastikan ponselku dalam keadaan silent lalu menggerakkannya mencari moment yang tepat saat aku memontret dirinya. Walau aku selalu mendapat fotonya yang menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan, tetapi itu sudah cukup membuat telinga orang tuaku merasakan nyeri mendengar teriakanku.

Ku pandangi dirinya dari belakang, sesekali merebahkan diriku dengan lenganku sebagai bantal sementara; mengintipnya dari arah samping. Memandangi wajah teduhnya yang membuat hatiku seperti mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terasa seperti meletup – letup.

Bisa di bilang, aku jatuh cinta.

Entahlah, aku juga tidak dapat mendiskripsikan apa itu jatuh cinta atau apa itu cinta. Yang ku tahu, perasaan itu memang wajar dimiliki oleh manusia. Perasaan aneh yang bisa membuatmu melupakan dunia nyata demi dirinya. Tapi aku yakin, saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah aku, tetap setia mengikuti Sehun kemanapun ia pergi. Setelah ia keluar dari perpustakaan, yang ku sadari hanyalah dirinya yang selalu mengecek ponselnya lalu mengetikkan beberapa kalimat disana. Sepertinya sesuatu yang penting. Melihatnya tak menyadari keberadaanku, aku tidak mau membuang kesempatan. Ku keluarkan ponselku lagi, membuka menu camera lalu memotretnya.

.

Klik

.

Klik

.

'Sial! Kenapa bukan mode silent?!' batinku.

Ia melirik ke arahku dengan cepat. Ku pastikan saat ini aku sedang memasang muka bodoh yang memandang aneh ke layar ponselku. Segera ku angkat tangan kananku lalu membuka kedua jariku membentuk pose untuk membuatnya mengira bahwa aku tengah memotret diriku sendiri. Segera ku klik lagi tombol bundar berwarna putih itu dengan senyum yang terpajang di wajahku.

'Astaga! Aku dapat foto wajahnya!' Jeritku dalam hati.

Lagi dan lagi, ia meninggalkanku. Segera aku berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Menarik nafas dalam – dalam lalu berjongkok dan berteriak kencang lalu melompat bagai anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat ratusan permen secara gratis. Sungguh, aku sangat bahagia saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author Pov

.

.

"Kau kemarin mengikuti Sehun lagi, ya?" Tanya Lee hi sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap seorang gadis yang saat ini tengah menyandarkan dagunya di atas meja.

"Ani," jawab gadis yang berada di samping Lee hi itu dengan singkat.

"Aish dasar pembohong! Kemarin aku ke rumahmu dan kata bibi Kim kau belum pulang. Astaga Lu, kenapa kau tak minta saja nomor ponselnya dan mendekatinya lewat pesan singkat? Itu akan lebih memudahkanmu," Mata gadis mungil itu melebar menatap gadis yang tengah bersandar malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku malu, Hayi," Luhan menegakkan badannya lalu ikut menatap Lee hi –gadis yang di panggil Luhan dengan sebutan Hayi- dengan pandangan yang tak bersemangat. "Kalau aku memintanya, mungkin dia akan mengira aku adalah gadis yang macam-macam," lanjutnya.

"Aish, yang benar saja! Aku akan memintakannya untukmu!" Lee hi hendak beranjak dari kursinya sebelum sebuah tangan menahan badannya untuk melangkah.

"JANGAN!" Teriak Luhan.

"Dia bisa saja menyukaimu!" Luhan berdiri mengikuti Lee Hi lalu memblock jalan gadis mungil itu. Bukannya kembali duduk, Lee hi malah menoyor kepala Luhan yang menyebabkan gadis itu kesakitan.

"Pabbo! Berhentilah bersikap pengecut seperti ini, minggir!" Ujar Lee Hi mengambil handphone putih milik Luhan lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?! Y-yak, tunggu aku!" jerit Luhan sambil berlari dari tempatnya.

Luhan tetap terus berlari mengikuti Lee Hi sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan sebuah mimik muka yang sangat tegang sekaligus terkejut itu.

Oh! Lihatlah! Ternyata Lee hi benar - benar memintakan nomor ponsel milik Sehun. Tunggu, tunggu. Terlihat Lee hi malah memberikan ponselnya kearah Sehun. Bukannya menolaknya Sehun malah menerima handphone itu lalu mengeklik sesuatu disana. Apa?! Sehun menyentuh handphone Luhan dan mengetikkan beberapa digit angka disana?! Oh Tuhanku! Luhan benar - benar tak bisa berkutik saat ini.

Setelah selesai memintakan nomor Sehun, Lee hi bergegas menghampiri Luhan yang masih mematung disana dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku," ucap Lee hi lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan Luhan dengan tatapan kemenangan. Luhan segera menatap Lee hi lalu merangkul tubuh kecil sahabatnya itu dengan erat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hayi!" Jerit Luhan yang membuat seluruh murid di lorong itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Jelas bukan? Siapa yang tak aneh melihat dua orang perempuan tengah berpelukan dan salah satunya mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai gadis yang lain?

"Nanti orang lain salah sangka," Lee hi melepaskan rangkulah Luhan lalu mengajak gadis berambut coklat itu agar kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Jangan membuang kesempatan yang telah kuberikan, Lu" ucap Lee hi setelah mereka terduduk di bangku yang tadi mereka pakai. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari handpone yang menunjukkan kontak dengan nama 'Sehun' itu.

"Kau harus hubungi dia, mengerti?" tanya Lee hi lalu menopang dangunya sembari mengeluarkan handpone putih dari dalam sakunya itu.

"Ani. Aku ini perempuan. Aku tak akan mulai duluan,"

"Aish kau ini, terserah padamu," ucap Lee hi lalu memasangkan earphone pink pada telinganya.

"Memangnya aku harus mulai menghubunginya seperti apa?" Luhan menatap serius kearah Lee hi yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya; Luhan mencubit pelan telapak tangan gadis itu yang menyebabkan gadis itu membuka mata dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Luhan.

"Hm? Apa? Aku tak mendengarmu," ujarnya.

"Aku harus memulai bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan dengan volume suara yang sedikit ia keraskan.

"Molla, aku tak pernah mendekati pria sebelumnya," jawab Lee hi sambil mengerdikkan bahunya lalu kembali menutup mata menikmati alunan lagu yang terdengar melalui earphone miliknya.

"Menyebalkan," cibir Luhan.

.

.

.

Di rebahkannya tubuh mungilnya ke kasur empuk yang berada di belakangnya itu sehabis membasuh diri dan berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian rumah. Menggapai handphone miliknya yang tergeletak di sisi lain tempat tidur lalu memencet ikon kontak dan mencari sebuah kontak bernama 'Sehun'.

Sebenarnya Luhan tau jika ia sudah menyimpan kontak seseorang, maka sosial media yang berhubungan dengan nomor itu pasti juga sudah termuat disana. Dengan segera Luhan mengeklik contact itu lalu mengernyitkan dahinya; menatap layar yang menampangkan contact Line milik Sehun.

Luhan membuka contact Line milik Sehun dengan ragu, menyentuh beberapa kolom huruf yang terlihat disana lalu menghapusnya. Berulang kali Luhan melakukannya dan berulang kali juga gadis itu menghapusnya. Dengan keberanian yang menumpuk pada dirinya, Luhan mencoba merangkai kalimat pembukaan yang cocok untuk perbincangannya pertamanya dengan Sehun. Tiba – tiba mata Luhan melebar melihat sesuatu pada layarnya.

'_Selamat malam'_

Luhan mengedipkan kelopak matanya berulang kali lalu mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur; menatap wajahnya yang tercetak di cermin lalu menjerit kencang yang menyebabkan Bibi Kim langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dengan tangan yang di penuhi oleh busa sabun.

"Nona? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Bibi Kim khawatir dengan bahu yang terlihat naik turun serta wajah yang tampak kaget. Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah memberikan senyuman bodohnya kepada Bibi Kim.

"Tidak ada, Bibi bisa meneruskan pekerjaan. Jangan hiraukan aku," jawab Luhan dengan cengiran kuda di wajahnya. Bibi Kim pun langsung menutup kembali pintu kamar Luhan dan bergegas menyelesaikan cucian piringnya di dapur.

Luhan kembali menatap handphonenya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ya ampun! Sehun mengirimkannya pesan! Seorang Sehun! Luhan bergegas menuliskan kalimat balasan disana; mengerjabkan matanya lagi lalu mencubit tangan kirinya memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

'_Selamat malam juga, Sehun' _

Luhan menatap hasil ketikkan jarinya dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. Beranjak dari kasur lalu berjalan mendekati cermin sambil memegangi pipinya yang kini terlihat mulai berwarna merah itu. Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu melompat-lompat bagai kelinci yang sedang mencari makan. Lompat sana, lompat sini seperti gunung api yang akan memuntahkan laharnya.

Terdengar bunyi ringtone chat yang Luhan yakini itu berasal dari aplikasi bernama Line. Dengan segera gadis itu membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk dengan perasaan yang tak dapat di gambarkan.

'_Sedang apa?'_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya bahagia. Ia harus terlihat sempurna di mata Sehun, ya! Harus!

'_Sedang belajar, kau sendiri?'_

'_Ah? Kau sedang belajar? Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, aku tak ingin mengganggu'_

Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya pada pesan yang baru saja Sehun kirim. 'Hanya seperti itu?' batin Luhan. Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada cermin di belakangnya lalu merosot jatuh ke bawah. 'Padahal kau sudah membuatku berbunga-bunga seperti ini' lanjutnya.

'_Baiklah'_

Luhan berdiri lalu merebahkan tubuhnya lagi ke atas kasur; meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya lalu menarik selimut sebatas dada.

"Selamat tidur, Oh Sehun," lirih Luhan sebelum dirinya benar-benar masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hari ini adalah Hari Kamis dimana Oh Sehun dipastikan oleh Luhan akan berlatih kecepatan larinya lalu berjalan-jalan di jembatan batu penghadang ombak di pantai yang sudah dijadikan tempat favorite oleh Sehun –menurut Luhan-.

Sesosok lelaki berseragam sekolah dengan kancing yang sepenuhnya terbuka dan baju putih polos yang melekat di tubuhnya sedari tadi terus berlari tanpa kenal lelah. Namun akhirnya sosok itu berhenti dengan tangannya yang memegangi kedua lututnya dan bahu yang terus naik turun menandakan kerakusannya memasok oksigen untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pernafasan seusai olahraga.

Lelaki itu berjalan kearah tas berwarna merah miliknya; menyampirkannya di bahunya lalu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung menatap dua buah origami yang berada di dekat botol air mineralnya. Padahal seingatnya tadi, tidak ada satupun orang disana. Di ambilnya dua origami itu; menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Dari arah Barat Laut lelaki tadi terlihat sesosok perempuan dengan rambut coklat se punggungnya itu menutupi mukanya mengenakan rambut indahnya kemudian berlari menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Terlihat Sesosok lelaki tinggi dengan seorang perempuan yang mengikuti lelaki itu di belakangnya sambil tersenyum. Luhan mengikuti Sehun lagi. Sehun segera menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Luhan saat mendengar suara agak bising dari arah belakangnya.

"Luhan?" Tanya Sehun sambil membalikkan badanya menghadap Luhan dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Eeh? Sehun? Kau juga sedang berada disini?" Tanya Luhan susah payah berusaha meredam rasa gugupnya di depan Sehun. Oh! Tentu saja! Ini pertama kalinya Luhan berbincang langsung dengan Sehun.

"Bukannya kau berada di belakangku? Seharusnya kau tau aku juga kemari," ujar Sehun sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

'Mati aku' batin Luhan.

"Ah? Itu ya.. Aku tak tau jika itu kau, kukira seseorang dari sekolah lain," ucap Luhan memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Oh begitu," jawab Sehun seadanya kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya lagi menuju pinggiran jembatan itu lalu mendudukan dirinya disana. Mendudukan badan atletis yang sangat Luhan idolakan itu. Kepala Sehun kembali menoleh menatap Luhan yang tertangkap basah masih mengikutinya. Bukannya kabur Luhan hanya bisa mematung disana dengan arah mata yang tak bisa di prediksikan.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo kemari," ucap Sehun dengan volume suara yang sedikit keras.

"A-aku?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri sesudah menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang mencari orang yang Sehun ajak bicara.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sehun dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya.

Luhan menuruti perintah Sehun dengan mendekatkan diri lalu mendudukan pantatnya ke pinggiran jembatan penghadang ombak itu dengan hati-hati, lebih tepatnya agar terlihat anggun di depan Sehun. Beberapa menit berlalu tapi tak satupun dari mereka mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jadi, kau juga sering kemari?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan yang terasa begitu canggung antara dirinya dan Luhan.

"Ya, aku sering kemari," Luhan menatap mata elang milik Sehun yang seolah menciptakan cerminan ombak pantai damai dengan sinar matahari senja yang terpancar dari sana.

"Tak kusangka perempuan sepertimu juga sering kemari," ujar Sehun sambil menutup matanya lalu menghirup aroma ombak yang menenangkan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Tidak ada," elak Sehun.

"Begitu ya," ucap Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Suasana diantara mereka pun kembali hening dengan Sehun yang menutup matanya sambil menikmati angin pantai yang membelai kulit putihnya dengan lembut dan Luhan yang masih setia menikmati pemandangan wajah Sehun yang sangat ia idam-idamkan.

Beberapa puluh menit dalam posisi yang sama, tiba-tiba mata Sehun terbuka dan mata elangnya langsung menatap mata rusa milik Luhan.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Luhan.

Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan perlahan lalu beranjak berdiri dari sana. Menawarkan bantuan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan berdiri yang pasti disambut baik dengan senyuman manis milik Luhan. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jembatan itu lalu naik menuju trotoar jalan raya yang akan menuntun mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

'Aku jatuh cinta, Tuhan' batin Luhan

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Halo.

:3

Maaf ya kalau ff ini ga begitu memuaskan atau feelnya ga begitu dapet, soalnya ff ini aku garap dengan kepadatan super dengan try out -_- oiya maaf ngomongnya disini tapi ff yang Oracle itu belum selesai. Author hanya lupa menuliskan TBC disana :v jadi maaf buat para reader yang mengira ff itu sudah selesai dan ga memuaskan padahal ff itu belum jadi sepenuhnya :v

Oiya, aku kasih tau kali ada tanda '' tapi di cetak miring itu artinya bisa flashback atau chat di handphone.

Author mau memberikan terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya pada para artis YG Entertaiment dan lagu - lagu yang telah mereka rilis sehingga author bisa ter-inspirasi dan membuat karya tulis kecil - kecilan ini, hehehe.

Author juga mau ucapin makasih banyak sama temen temen rl author dan pembaca setia ff yang ku publish :'3 terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua.

Kritik dan saran sangat bermanfaat untuk membuat suatu karya yang lebih baik lagi, so.. mind to review?

Terimakasih.


End file.
